


[Podfic] The Bet

by Jinxy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bets, Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538675) by [mskatej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej). 



Download: **[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l4mb6zuybm6klgp/%5BSuits%5D_The_Bet.mp3)**  [21 MB] | **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rvlek05576tvvc2/%5BSuits%5D_The_Bet.m4b)**  [11 MB]

_Length: 21:45_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mskatej for giving permission to record so I could break my Suits cherry....
> 
> Thank you to [fire_juggler](../users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler) for making the podbook.
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
